I'd Come For You
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: As long as Darien lived, he'd love her forever.. He would always come for her; Serena would never be alone. COMPLETE


**Time for another Sailor Moon one-shot! ^_^**

**Except this time...it's Serena and Darien! Surprise...? I always thought that this song suited this cute couple fairly well; Isn't Nickelback awesome? :D**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys will enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim to own the beautiful, creative masterpiece known as Sailor Moon! This anime/manga is owned respectfully by the rightful author!**

**Status: **_Edited_

**I'd Come For You**

_Just one more moment..._

_That's all that's needed.._

They had fought countless evils to be with each other; Their love for each other was so strong, they triumphed over those troubling circumstances - which nearly tore them apart while protecting humanity from the monstrosity of the Negaverse...But what hurt Darien the most...was that he hurt Serena; the girl that he had truly, deeply, loved. She was the girl that he had loved in another life too...He was a Prince of Earth and she was the Moon Princess; there was nothing that could tear away their love..At least until the Negaverse had arrived..

_Like wounded soldiers..._

_in need of healing..._

Darien distinctively remembered so long ago of what he had done to the girl with gorgeous ocean-azure eyes, sunshine-blonde hair so silky, smooth and long that he gave her a cute nickname, and a heart made of pure gold. He remembered how he shunned her cruelly; how he never really loved her.. He remembered hearing her pleas; her vanquished cries of sorrow..of the most agonizing of pain and despair. Even now, he still hated himself for putting her through that kind of hell.. Even if Serena had forgiven him for tossing their love aside like it was nothing..

_Time to be honest..._

_This time I'm pleading.._

_Please don't dwell on it.. 'Cause I didn't mean it.._

It was extreme torture to picture Serena lifeless; it had happened once and Darien was sure - more than anything - that he would die too... He secretly died that night when he had heard that Serena, also known as Sailor Moon, couldn't wake up. He begged her to forgive him when Darien attempted to wake her. It was only after he kissed her passionately and desperately did she regain consciousness; Darien as so relieved that she was safe...

"Darien?" At once, he deflected his thoughts to the present; where the girl of his dreams resided in his bed, cuddling with him, until the point where she'd fall asleep... Darien always loved hearing her voice; it was like a lullaby - a beautiful song so elegant, that it would help him sleep.

Darien held Serena preciously to his chest, with his protective arms holding her in a loving embrace. Her skin was smooth to touch and caress, and so he rubbed her back as gently as he could muster. His heart beat slow and steady, as he could feel Serena lay her ear on that very spot.. He heard her sigh in content..

She was happy with him, and he as happy with her...

"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien kissed the top of her hair, as he let his lips linger in the addicting scent of roses.. This also helped him to be at peace, and it never once failed.

"As long as you are okay, I am too..." Serena replied in a daze, before her breathing slowed; a sign she had fallen back to sleep.

_I can't believe I said I laid our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up_

_Forgive me now_

At times like these, Darien wondered how she could be so..nice and sweet to him. After all the pain he had caused her to feel, he would have thought that she would not want anything to do with him. But she did love him; she always remained loyal to him, she would never leave him.. Serena would always help him. Darien would do the same for her... But he would do more than that...

_Every day I spend away, my soul's inside out_

_Gotta be some way I can make it up_

_To you now, somehow.. By now you'd know that.._

Darien would spend the rest of his life by her side; he would protect her with his life, he would love her and he would continue to love her..

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

But Darien would only do these things if Serena would tell him to..

He'd also fight for her; Darien would do anything in his power to make sure that Serena will remain safe and sound...Because even he was afraid that he'd lose her again. If someone touched her, or even hurt her, he'd be rushing over to her side with every intention to make sure she's okay. Darien was also quite certain that he wasn't going to let her be that.. broken anymore. And Darien would never even think about leaving her again... Someone as delicate and beautiful like Serena should never have to go through heartbreak again...

He'd also give to see her smile; as long as she was happy, he'd be happy too.

**:3:3:3:3**

**So.. what did you think? Was it cute? I hope it was..**

**Pretty please leave a review? :)**


End file.
